Automotive manufacturers have included systems in their vehicles to alert the driver to the presence of oncoming traffic. For example, the Cross-Traffic Alert system provides an indication of vehicles approaching perpendicular to the operator's vehicle. Such systems are typically intended to avoid collisions, particularly those involving oncoming vehicles in a driver's blind spots, where oncoming vehicles would not otherwise be readily identified by a vehicle operator who might be engaged with maneuvering activities that restrict operator assessment in the presence of reduced visibility or mobility.
The inventor herein has recognized potential issues with the above approaches. Namely, current collision-avoidance systems providing indication of oncoming vehicles may be offered alongside other vehicle features intended to conserve fuel, modify vehicle performance or handling, or other systems that trade powertrain response or powertrain readiness for saving energy. In particular, these other features may direct vehicle operation and operator focus to actions other than those optimally supportive to responding to oncoming vehicle traffic, including both oncoming traffic traveling in lanes parallel (e.g., oncoming parallel traffic) to the vehicle and in lanes perpendicular to the vehicle (e.g., oncoming cross-traffic). As such the readiness response of the vehicle and operator to oncoming vehicles, specifically the vehicle responsiveness to the operator, the vehicle driveability, and ultimately the operator satisfaction, may be diminished.
One approach that addresses the aforementioned issues is a method that may inhibit entry to the energy-saving mode or other vehicle system during a condition when an oncoming vehicle is detected. Furthermore, the method may selectively remain in the energy-saving mode in the absence of an oncoming vehicle, and exit the energy-saving mode in the presence of an oncoming vehicle. Thereby, vehicle responsiveness to the operator, the vehicle driveability, and operator satisfaction can be potentially improved as compared to if the vehicle remained in energy-saving mode.
The above advantages as well as other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.